Family Fever
by Scampiej
Summary: Sonny and Will are more than ready for their happily ever after. However, they are soon to find out they don't have the only say in just how their 'after' will look like..
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Here I am again.. With the first glimpse of my new story. Not at all a real sequel to 'Family Reunion', but in a way I do see it to take place after that story. So, basically Charlotte (Alex' wife in my mind) might make an appearance, but the rest of this story is standing on its own completely.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like the first chapter!**

They both were surprised that Will was the first to bring it up. It was only a few months after Gabi had moved into her own apartment close by and they were surprised how much that had changed things. Surely they had been a family before, but it just being the two of them felt so different. Better. And they had a perfect arrangement where Arianna was with them every other week. Of course, they both missed her terrible when she was away, but it was the best under the circumstances. Will didn't want to risk to jinx it, but he felt like everything had fallen into place. The only thing they kept putting off is clearing up their apartment. Even though it already made a difference that Gabi's stuff was gone, Ari's room was still filled with all kinds of boxes and used for storage. Something that annoyed both Will and Sonny, since they did want their daughter to really have her own room in the house. So, on a free Wednesday afternoon, both had locked themselves in said room and were determined to make it perfect for her arrival on Sunday. Currently, they were just going through some old baby stuff from Ari, sorting out things they could give to goodwill and things they basically could throw away when Will started to make a third pile automatically.

'Will, we were actually trying to get rid of all this stuff, remember?' Sonny pointed out as he saw that pile getting bigger and bigger, 'Our apartment is getting very full if we keep buying new stuff for Ari without getting rid of the old'

'Then maybe we should get a bigger place' Will pointed out, before dropping a few barely used toys on his 'to keep'-pile, 'Maybe I don't want to get rid of all this stuff'

'Will, I know you want to pretend Ari will stay a baby forever, but she's three' Sonny pointed out, while taking a look at the stuff Will put aside 'She doesn't play with rattle keys anymore'

Will just shrugged a little bit and instinctively put a protective hand on the keys Ari used to carry around everywhere, 'Well, I just thought.. I mean you never know' he admitted sleeplessly.

Sonny smiled, 'Ari basically asked when she was getting a big bed last week, babe' he pointed out, 'So I don't see her getting a sudden crave for baby keys in the near future'

'I know, Son' Will answered with a sigh, 'I just meant.. you never know, right?'

Sonny looked at him confused for a second, before his eyes suddenly went wide as he caught up, 'You mean?' was the only thing he was able to say.

Will bit his lip, but nodded slightly, 'It might happen' he tried carefully.

Sonny couldn't dare to look him in the eye, but responded by putting his hand on top of Wills so that they were both hogging the rattle keys, 'Will, the one thing about being gay' he started delicately, 'Is that we kind of need to know. It doesn't just happen by accident or anything..'

Will looked up, but noticed Sonny still avoided his look. So he mustered his courage and carefully linked his fingers with Sonny's, 'I know' he whispered.

Sonny's head finally shot up in a second wave of surprise. He met Will's eyes and without words answered the question that was burning on the blondes lips, 'You sure?' they both said at the same time, before smiling and gazing in each other's eyes silently for a minute. Finally, Sonny broke the silence by gripping the rattle keys, 'Guess we're holding onto those keys after all' he concluded, before both boys got back on with the cleaning. This time though, the third pile ended up being the largest of them all.

When they finally got to the bottom of the last box, Will looked up, 'What will we do with this stuff though, Son?' he wondered, 'We can't keep the boxes in Ari's room'

Sonny nodded and thought for a while where they could keep the boxes, 'I could take it to the mansion?' he finally suggested.

He saw Will's eyes flash warningly, so he took his hand reassuring, 'They won't mind, and I don't have to tell what's in them if you don't want..'

Will looked up and chewed his lip, 'I don't know' he then started, 'What if they hate the idea?'

Sonny smiled warmly, 'Will, don't worry about that, please' he simply stated, 'Did you forget we are a married couple?'

Will shook his head, 'Of course not' he immediately stated, 'It's just.. Some people might..'

Sonny put his hand on Will's and squeezed it reassuringly, 'Please don't worry about this, not yet' he asked with pleading eyes, 'and especially not about my parents'

Will closed his eyes for a second and could feel Sonny pulling him in a little, so he automatically obliged and connected their bodies.

'I love you' he then simply spoke, as he felt Sonny pecking a kiss on his head, 'I love you so much'

The second time it was brought up was only a few weeks later when Sonny got home from Common Grounds earlier than normal. He found Will on their couch on his laptop. Will almost looked busted, and when Sonny leaned in for a greeting kiss, he noticed Will had clicked away his internet browser.

'What are you doing?' he asked surprised.

'Nothing' Will stated back, 'Just some writing'

Sonny was more confused now on Will's attitude, as Will wasn't one to keep his writing a secret from Sonny. He'd actually starting to use his partner for providing welcome feedback on his first drafts.

'What is it about?' he continued, 'Could I read it later?'

Will bit his lip, but shook his head, 'It's not finished yet' he spoke, 'Actually.. it's.. I'm still doing research beforehand'

Sonny's smile broadened, 'That's my favourite part' he exclaimed, sitting down next to Will, 'Can I help?'

Will went from biting to chewing his lip, while he started the shuffle around uncomfortably at the same time, 'Ehm, well.. I... I.. I don't' Will started mumbling, before Sonny interrupted him.

'It's not really research is it?' he seriously asked.

'Not for a book' Will vaguely answered.

Sonny felt confused, 'Will, tell me' he asked, holding out his hands for the laptop when he didn't get an immediate response, 'Or show me?'

Will casted his eyes down, but wordlessly shook his head again.

'Will' Sonny pleaded , 'Please?'

For a moment, neither of them moved from position. Will kept his eyes casted down, and Sonny was still holding out his hands silently, until Will finally moved the laptop off his lap and handed it silently towards Sonny, though still avoiding eye contact.

Sonny took the laptop and put it on his lap, before focussing his attention back to his husband, 'Can I look?' he asked, giving the option back to him.

Will dared to look up and Sonny saw the uncertainty in his blue eyes, until he nodded slightly. His eyes shot down again, but it was enough for Sonny to open the internet explorer. His eyes grew wide in surprise when he saw the page Will had been visiting, an information site about gay adoption. He swallowed a little, when he finally got pulled out of his gaze when Will started to fidget next to him again.

'Adoption?' he finally let op, trying to keep his voice steady. He dared look up and saw Will was currently playing with his fingers.

'Well, I just thought I'd get some information' he finally stated semi-casually. Sonny however, couldn't miss the tense posture of the guy next to him and recognize his nervous habits.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Don't do that' he then reacted, 'Don't pretend all this is purely casual'

He finally got a response and met Will's eyes, who were looking at him wide and insecure, 'I just..' he started to speak, until he stopped and felt Sonny's hand glide reassuringly into his, 'Ever since we talked about.. you know.. I cannot help but think.. How amazing it would be to.. you know?' Will told Sonny a little hesitant, yet strengthened by their joined hands.

Sonny squeezed Will's hand lovingly and nodded, 'We're really going to do this?' he asked, his voice clearly thick with emotion. For a moment, Will and Sonny just gazed into each other's eyes, until Sonny broke the silence first.

'You sure about the timing though?' he started wondering, 'I mean, Ari just got used to two houses, we are still young, newlyweds, just graduated, and we..'

It was Will's time to squeeze Sonny's hand, 'And we love each other' he finished for his husband, 'And I'm sure we've a free place in our hearts, some love left to give. And I think that's all we need to give to our kid. Our kid, Sonny, that's all I want'

Will saw the reflection in Sonny's eyes and silently nodded, 'I love you too' he simply said, before pulling Sonny in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 - Doubts along the way

**Let me start by thanking each and every one of you for your positive response on my first chapter. It's always scary to put a new story out there, especially when you're not sure where you're going with this and if you're getting the vision in your head on paper correctly. Either way, thanks for all the support I get, means a lot to me..**

**So, especially for all of those ones I didn't want to take too long with a second chapter. Unfortunately, this story still has trouble writing itself, so I have to admit this chapter isn't as good. Which is politely saying it basically sucks.**

**Anyway, thanks all for reading and hope I will be able to continue soon. Xx**

Weeks went by without them having another conversation about it. Not that they'd forgotten about it, in fact far from it. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Sonny how involved Will still was in all of this. He was sure Will continued his research on adoption and last week Sonny even found a recorded show about surrogacy on their TiVo. Currently, Ari was staying with them, so it gave Will less time to wonder, but that's when the longing look in his eyes became a factor. The look he'd get in his eye when Ari did or said something that reminded him of how much she'd grown already, or even just reminded him of a fond memory. His eyes would show this longing, this desire that broke Sonny's heart. Because although Sonny noticed all of this, he couldn't bring himself to talk to Will about it. He knew he should, he knew Will was too scared to bring it up himself again, but to be honest so was Sonny. Sonny was terrified and that is why, in the middle of the night he'd grabbed his phone on impulse and sneaked into the bathroom when he heard the dial tone.

He was soon greeted by a cheery voice and started whispering the usual pleasantries, when he heard a sigh on the other end of the line, 'Okay Son, what's wrong?'

Sonny clamped his lips together, 'Nothing, just wanted to check in, you know, talk. Is it a bad time?'

'Never, but you do realize the last time you casually called me to 'check in' was the night before you proposed to Will, right?' he heard back.

Sonny couldn't help but smile at the memory, and the memory of the day after, before he dragged himself back to present business, 'Your point, Alex?'

He heard his brother sigh, 'My point? Spill it, Sonny, that's my point' he stated back, 'What's bugging you?'

Sonny sighed defeated for a second, 'Can this stay..' he finally started, to be interrupted immediately.

'Don't even go there, Sonny. I'd never tell things you tell me in confidence to mom or anyone. Even not to Charlotte, if you ask me not to'

Sonny smiled slightly, 'I know' he promised, 'Just checking'

'Son, what is it?' Alex responded, knowing his brother well enough to be buying himself time, 'Should I be worried?'

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again, 'No, we're all okay here' he reassured Alex, 'It's just that Will, ehrm, he, Will' Sonny bit his lip, 'Will wants us to have a baby'

For a moment it was silent on the other side of the line, till he could just hear his brother grin, 'Oh Sonny, that's great! Fantastic! I'm thrilled for you' Alex spoke genuine. For a moment, Sonny was simply touched by his brother response, knowing where they'd come from, when he heard Alex' enthusiasm tone down and he continued in a lower voice, 'I mean, I think it is. But you say Will, so does that mean, you don't?'

Sonny's eyes widened, 'No, that's not what I meant' he immediately corrected, 'Of course I do, no doubt in my mind about that. I mean, I might've thought it would never happen for me when I was younger. But with Will, with Ari, it's just perfect and it feels right'

He finally took a breath and could feel his brother smile on the other end of the line, 'Feels good, doesn't it?'

Sonny sighed, partly relieved, 'Yes, it does' he agreed, 'But also scary'

'How come?' Alex wondered.

Sonny closed his eyes for a second, 'What if I can't give him what he wants? What we want? It's not exactly going to be easy for us'

'Oh Son, is that what's got you worried?' Alex responded softly, 'Have you talked to Will about that?'

Sonny sighed again, 'Don't know how' he answered honestly, 'I just don't want to break his heart. Or..'

'Or yours' Alex finished, 'and I understand. When Charlotte and I tried to get pregnant we both had those moments too, you know.'

'You did?' Sonny responded surprised.

'Of course we did and that's totally normal. Having a baby is always emotional, whichever way you become a parent' Alex reassured his brother, 'All I can advise you is to talk to Will, he'll have his doubts too. And in the meantime, focus on that beautiful girl you two already share'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Thanks Alex' he spoke gratefully, yet hesitant.

'Son, let it go. We indeed don't know what is going to happen, but we both know there are a lot of options out there.' Alex advised him again, 'And on top of that you both have a family willing to move heaven and earth to help you in any way they can'

Sonny pinched his nose, 'Don't even open that can of worms' he warned, 'I don't even want to think about our families getting involved in any way'

He heard Alex laugh, 'Okay, point taken' he spoke, 'But please promise me you'll talk to Will and don't keep all this bottled up'

Sonny couldn't help but smile, 'I promise Alex' he spoke with a playful sigh, 'and.. thanks'

'Anytime, little brother' Alex responded, 'And just remember..'

'What?' Sonny asked.

'When I say a lot of options, I mean a lot of options' Alex spoke seriously, but Sonny recognized a familiar playful edge which made him wonder where this was going, 'I mean, worst case scenario, one of you gets hammered in a bar and just knocks someone up. Not like that hasn't happened before'

For a moment, Sonny didn't know how to respond other than calling out a shocked though amused, 'ALEX!', before they couldn't help but burst into laughing together. And it helped, Sonny felt his worries weighing less already. Obviously they were still there, but somehow he felt lighter just by talking about it.

'Okay, let's get you back to bed now. And don't be a stranger, call me anytime you need to talk. I'm here for you!' Alex insisted.

'Thanks Alex' Sonny smiled, 'But one thing, if I ever hear you say anything like that to Ari, I'll kill you'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah' Alex responded unimpressed, 'You just go back to that husband of yours'

Sonny smiled and ended the call, before finally getting up from the bathroom floor and walking back into the bedroom on his toes. However, when his eyes adjusted to the new found darkness there, he found Will sitting in their bed wide-awake sporting an unimpressed look. That's when he realized he'd heard the entire conversation.

Sonny silently walked over to the side of their bed and put his phone on his nightstand, while he could feel Wills' eyes on his back, watching him every move. Finally, as he slid back into bed he couldn't take it anymore.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' he wondered, bravely meeting Will's eyes.

'No, I think it's safe to say that's your thing' Will finally said, and Sonny recognized the unimpressed look in his blue eyes. It was quite similar to his disappointed dad-look he used when Ari had done something wrong, but there was a lot more hurt present in his eyes.

'I'm sorry' Sonny started, 'I know I should've talked to you first'

'Damn right you should've, Kiriakis' Will spat out, 'We promised no lies'

'I didn't lie' Sonny countered, immediately getting an unimpressed look before sighing, 'You're right, I'm in the wrong here. But I didn't lie! I really want us to have a baby, to give Ari a brother of a sister. I am just terrified from all that could prevent us. And what that would do to you, to us'

Will silently moved his hand in Sonny's, 'You don't think I'm scared?' he spoke up, 'I've done my research. We're not the ideal straight couple that has a steady income and are happily married'

'We are happily married' Sonny automatically countered.

Will squeezed his hand slightly with a smile, 'We're happily married' he repeated as confirmation, 'But we are just newlyweds to them'.

Sonny closed his eyes for a second, 'I just don't want to get our hopes up' he finally admitted.

Will squeezed his hand again and for a moment, 'Babe, it might be a tough road, but we'll in this together' he simply said, 'And as long as we are I can handle anything'

For a moment, the boys just stared at each other lovingly, letting their words and thoughts sink in fully. And then they started talking about it a third time, and this time for real. No more hypothetical or future talk, but really planning and voices their wishes. About how both of them knew there were countless of children in need of a loving family in the world. And how both of them would love to provide that for them. But Will also voiced his thought of having Sonny's DNA involved somehow, how he'd love a little bundle of joy with that warm smile and those chocolate eyes. And at that, Sonny just mentioned how much he loved Ari's big blue eyes himself and he'd adore to have another baby with those. That's when they started fantasizing how it would be. Ari, a new baby and them, a happy family. How they could go to the park together, how Sonny could take them ice skating and Will could read them the best night time stories. And especially how their children would be loving to spend time together and would become best friends. Before they knew it, the sun was peeking through the window and Will looked at their alarm clock.

'Ari will be up soon' he smiled slightly, 'Want me to go make breakfast so you can get a little rest as you're working a late shift?'

Sonny shook his head, 'No baby, I want you to stay right here' he smiled, 'and tell me more about that adoption agency'

Will bit his lip, 'You sure?' he countered.

Sonny nodded, 'Positive' he smiled again, 'You know what, why don't we make an appointment?'

Just the sparkle in Wills eyes gave away what he couldn't say, so Sonny just pecked his lips lovingly and got up to get the laptop, 'Let me just look through your research to prepare myself' he joked.

Sonny was taken off guard by Will pulling him in for another kiss, 'I love you so much' he spoke as their eyes met, 'You just need to promise me one thing'

'Anything' Sonny responded automatically, knowing the truth behind his promise.

'No holding things back anymore. We both know this might get tricky and you can't not talk to me. I need to know what you are thinking and feeling and.. You can come and talk to me, we can talk to each other'

Sonny nodded and simply stuck out his pinkie. Will grinned and locked it with his, before leaning in to give Sonny a kiss.


End file.
